villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Agrabah
The Battle of Agrabah is a royal battle, set on the fictional kingdom of Agrabah, where the combatants of opposal sides square off, for the price of the kingdom's control. It is featured as one of the major battle sceneries of most of the villain tournaments context, including the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains Wars, and the first Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Combatants: Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two * Mirage's forces (Featuring: Mirage, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Ayam Aghoul, Haroud Hazi Been, Mechanicles, Mechanical Mantis, the Mukhtar, Al Muddy Warriors, and Slumbergath) vs. Skeletor's forces (Featuring: Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Two-Bad, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Beast Man, Griffins, Clawful, and Mer-Man) Disney Villains War 2 * Jafar's forces (Featuring: Jafar, Abis Mal, Al Muddy Warriors, and Dark Horsemen) vs. Prince Phobos' forces (Featuring: Prince Phobos, Cedric, Whisperers (cameo appeance), Gargoyle, Prince Phobos' Forces, Evil Jasmine, Rajah, and Haroud Hazi Been) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Jafar's forces (Featuring: Jafar, Iago, Madam Mim, the Genie, Jafar's Monsters, the Backson, the Two-Headed Serpent, the Griffin, the Minotaur, the Red Bull, the Lizard Monster, and the Rock Titan) vs. the Hero resistance (Featuring: Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Captain Li Shang, Basil, Phoebus, the Chinese army, Quasimodo, Lumiere, Dumbo, the Beast, Aladdin, Mulan, Bernard, Jake, Bianca, the Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, Gus, Jaq, Rajah, Razoul, the Agrabah Royal Guards, Timothy, Jasmine, Mushu, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Dr. Dawson, Abu, the Forest Animals, Roquefort, Orville, the Flying Carpet, Esmeralda, and the Sultan) Events of the Battle Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The royal battle was set, during the intermediate events of the second war. Skeletor set in motion his next phase of his plan, targeting the city of Agrabah with the full force of his henchmen. Mirage's new allies rallied to the city's defense. Mechanicles spurred Abis Mal into action, activating a switch that brought forth a platoon of the Al-Muddy mud men. As Skeletor deemed this threat beneath him, he sent Evil Lyn to deal with them. Evil Lyn unleashed a blizzard that froze the Al-Muddy where they stood. As the two-headed Two-Bad fired on a retreating Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Been, Mirage struck him down with a blast of magic. The Mukhtar stepped into the fray, dueling with Trapjaw. Trapjaw initially took the advantage with his brute strength, but was shocked when the cunning Mukhtar fried his robotic arm with a magical lantern. Recovering from his surprise, Trapjaw bit the Mukhtar's sword in half. Meanwhile, Abis Mal and Mechanicles activated a gigantic robot in the shape of a praying mantis, facing off with Tri-Klops. Tossing a grenade into a lava pit, Tri-Klops detonated it as the mantis robot passed over it, spraying the mech with lava and bringing it down, though Abis Mal and Mechanicles managed to survive. As Evil Lyn confronted Mirage herself, the evil goddess summoned a mystical dragon to dispose of Lyn. Firing lightning bolts at the dragon, Lyn slew it and turned it back into magical energy. Seeing her army falling, Mirage brought down a pillar with a magic strike to shield her escape, just as Skeletor entered the palace. The Overlord of Evil found himself opposed by Ayam Aghoul, seeking to protect his mistress. Skeletor summoned a magical maelstrom, but Aghoul broke free by tossing a skull bomb at Skeletor, knocking him back. Recovering after being knocked into a wall by Aghoul's magic, Skeletor retrieved his staff and blasted Aghoul into seeming nothingness. Enraged, Mirage teleported away as Skeletor claimed Agrabah for his own. The battle ended in Skeletor's favor. Disney Villains War 2 The royal battle of Agrabah was set on the final events of the second war. During Prince Phobos' reign as it's new ruler, the kingdom was attacked by Jafar and Abis Mal, hoping to reclaim the kingdom for their own designs. As Phobos' forces charged Jafar, disguised as a dark horseman with his group of dark thieves, he enchanted the wall, causing large vines to block their path. Jafar then summoned Al-Muddy mud warriors to aid them. As Phobos' archers kept them at bay, more of his forces rolled a boulder onto them, knocking them out of the fight. Phobos' gargoyle creature then moved to attack Jafar, but it underestimated the genie who knocked it back with a sandstorm then turned the creature to stone. The gargoyle broke free as Cedric moved in to attack Jafar, but the genie conjured dragon heads from his hands, breathing fire at Cedric and destroying one of his hands. Phobos' archers then fired at Jafar, obscuring him in a cloud of smoke. Abis Mal thought his benefactor had fallen, but Jafar revealed himself unharmed. As Haroud Hazi Been tried to engage Jafar, his head was turned into a lamp. Jafar then turned Cedric into a harmless worm-like creature, removing him from the battle. Jafar then used his magic to disguise himself as Jasmine, hoping to exploit the chaos of battle to infiltrate Phobos' palace. Before the real Jasmine could interfere, Abis Mal kicked her, knocking her out. Jafar then departed in his Jasmine guise to face Phobos. This marked the end of the battle, who won in favor of Jafar. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The royal battle of Agrabah is set on the final events of the war. During Jafar's reign as Sultan of Agrabah, the kingdom was attacked by Aladdin, and his small army of resistance fighters, who arrived in Agrabah, to retake it from Jafar's grip, as they prepared to lay siege to the palace. Summoning the Genie, Jafar commanded him to lift the building onto a mountain, making it easier to defend. While the heroes were distracted, Madame Mim came out to meet them. Rajah made to attack her, but Mim simply transformed the tiger into a harmless kitten. Razoul and his guardsmen charged in, eager to avenge their unwilling servitude to Mim, but the witch summoned a broomstick and took flight, leaving the guards to crash into each other. As she flew around the battlefield, Dumbo flew after her, with the two circling each other, trying to get the upper hand. Finally, the Beast swatted Mim out of the air, knocking her into a lake. Just as it seemed she had been beaten, Mim emerged from the water, transformed into a colossal dragon. Using her fire-breath, Mim kept the heroes back and managed to wound several of them. Seizing a rocket, Mulan used Mushu to light the fuse and launched it at Mim, finally knocking her out. As the heroes scaled the cliff to attack the palace, Jafar tried to bar the gates, but the Chinese soldiers used a battering ram to break them in, smashing Jafar behind them. The heroes stormed the palace, only for Jafar to emerge and use his second wish to command the Genie to attack. Though the laws of the lamp prevented him from killing anyone, the Genie had no choice but to summon an army of monsters to attack the heroes for him. Shang and Quasimodo engaged the ogre-like Backson, with Quasimodo managing to knock it off the cliff. Yao slew a minotaur with another rocket launcher, while Razoul killed a griffinwith his sword. Meanwhile, the Beast took out a gigantic lizard, also summoned by Jafar. The heroes worked together to bring down a fearsome two-headed dragon, with Bernard and Bianca baiting it into incinerating its heads with its own flames. Gradually, the heroes managed to fight through the other monsters, destroying them and allowing them to turn their attention to Jafar. Mulan seemed to destroy the sorcerer with a rocket launcher, but he emerged from the rubble unharmed and started beating the heroes back with his magic. Before the battle could be decided, however, the Rock Titan arrived, having been sent by Maleficent to aid Jafar. Jafar prepared to depart with the Genie; Aladdin tried to stop him, but the Titan tossed a boulder at Aladdin, knocking him from the Flying Carpet. Mulan also tried to attack, but Iago beat her back, allowing Jafar to escape. The Titan began tearing the palace apart, but Belle managed to open up an escape route. The League of Gentlemice freed the Sultan from Jafar's dungeon, allowing the monarch to escape with the heroes before the Titan leveled the building. The battle ended in stalemate, with the heroes eventually retaking Agrabah, after the villains' defeat in the final events. Category:Royal Battles Category:Events Category:Fights